


坠落 4

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 13





	坠落 4

“你说什么？胆子肥了居然敢说出这种话？！”温若寒听得蓝湛出言不逊，就着下体相连的动作将人一把转过身来，对着蓝湛滚烫发红的脸颊，毫不怜悯地重扇过一巴掌。

嘴角破了，猩红的鲜血缓缓淌下，滑落至下颚，蓝湛仿若断线的玩偶，往前一冲脑袋砸在了温若寒肩膀上。他哭不出声，嗓子亦疼的厉害，只几滴清泪划过脸庞，喃喃道：“为何，为何要这般待我。。。”

“需要温某提醒你？”温若寒嗓音低沉又透着威压，压迫的蓝湛心脏几度停止跳动。这会儿潺潺流水声中混杂着淫靡的肉体拍打声，温若寒将蓝湛强行拖到池岸边，双手揉着蓝湛圆滚滚的小腹，胸膛紧贴上美人儿的后背，下半身顶胯，猛烈抽插起来。

“呃，呃呃。。。”蓝湛被顶弄地说不上话来，甚至差点被对方捅破肠子，内壁死死咬着入侵的庞然大物，蓝湛扭过腰肢试图挣脱开背后人束缚，他连着干呕了好几下，肚子疼，几番欲腹泻。

“射艺大会不给晁儿面子？”温若寒一边揉着蓝湛小腹，一边嗤笑不已，“蓝二公子，温某自知两儿不及你聪颖，在自家地盘上丢人现眼了。想着蓝公子这般优质，为温某生个孩子如何？”

“可是，咳咳。。。”蓝湛绝望地阖上双眸，脑海里逐渐浮上那幅灰色画面：分明是刚经历过小产，腹部绞痛且身后血流不止，然而温家那帮修士哪里会顾得上？非但未有半点怜悯，还趁人之危轮番侵犯自己。

并不知孩子父亲是谁，但绝对不可能是温若寒。

“可是什么？温某如今坐镇仙门，修为乃万人之上，你又这般年轻，天赋异凛，我俩结合，孩子必当出类拔萃，继承温某尊位。”温若寒胯下动作的起劲，双腿从外侧夹着蓝湛颤抖不已的修长白腿，笑得大声：“百年基业，需交给优秀的孩子。”

“可是我。。。”蓝湛被肏弄的意识模糊，心寒又透着悲哀，他本欲开口告知温若寒真相，然一想到温晁折腾自己时的恶毒话语，实在是不愿再连累远在姑苏的亲眷。

待射出一包浓精后，温若寒又在蓝湛小穴里深插了好几下，才把人抱上了岸。蓝湛勉强睁开双目，入眼是一片蔚蓝天空，空气中弥漫着一股腥味。身下蜜穴再次被插入胀大的龙根，小穴不断往外吐着混杂着肠液的白浊，浸湿了温若寒紫黑龙根。

温若寒俯身，脑袋贴上了蓝湛鼓起的小腹，似作欣慰道：“方才问候孩子，还挺安静，应该不是惹事生非的种了。”

“放开。。。”冷不防被堵上嘴唇，失去了开口说话的权利，蓝湛只得挥着手臂欲推开身上人。然而他软绵绵的反抗在温若寒眼中，皆是临死前的挣扎，更加重了尊上的施虐欲和占有欲。

“等你把孩子生下来，自会放了你。”温若寒揉着蓝湛满是青紫暧昧痕迹的身躯，故作怜悯道，“温某外出时，委屈你了。看在蓝二公子养胎辛苦，接下来可以考虑，不再把你绑在木板上。”

“呃，呃呃。。。”蓝湛被插弄的呜呜咽咽，完全没意识到温若寒告知的话语。他隐约感到本塞胀的后庭又被空虚之意挠的心痒，闷哼了好几声。

温若寒站起身来，瞥了一眼地上被自己摆弄得四肢张开成八字形的蓝湛，想了一下还是褪去外袍，裹住了对方通体发红的身子，一把将人抱了起来，厉声呵斥道：“怎么没反应了？”

蓝湛眼睫微微颤动，扑闪着泪花，他活像一只被拔了绒毛的小白兔，这会儿受了伤，昏睡了过去。温若寒瞧着少年精致稚嫩的侧颜，不禁暗自抱怨道：“晁儿旭儿若能有他一半的品貌，也不至于丢温某的脸。”

抱着蓝湛一路走回居室，温若寒不耐烦地回应过长廊内高阶修士的奉承之语，并且狠狠瞪过两眼透着欲望的看守者，似乎在警告。待尊上走远后，其余人才敢窃窃私语道：“刚你们看见没？宗主抱着的那位美人儿，腿上全是咱尊上子孙囊里的宝贝。”

“宗主不是向来艳福不浅？寻常人已经看不上了。”

“我看他岁数比我们还小，那玉足瞧着还挺讨人喜欢。”

“这你们就不知道了吧，这人是尊上抓来专门诞子嗣的。尊上也是用心良苦，全为了咱们温家未来能有位好主子。”

“哈哈哈，原来如此，我还想宗主什么时候连男子都不放过了。”

自打温若寒回来后，蓝湛倒是获得了自由，哪怕只有短短几月，却比之前的日子好多了。只不过，温若寒只允许蓝湛披上一件宽大的太阳纹家袍，连靴子都不曾赠予对方，美其名曰：方便侍寝，直接掀起蓝公子衣物下摆，便能发泄兽欲。

即便如此，只要有机会，蓝湛还是想外出。于是乎，不夜天城内多了一位终日郁郁寡欢的公子，含光君变得愈来愈冰冷，面色如纸，又似乎染着一层冰霜。他会在灌木丛后驻足，玉足踩在碎石子地上，摩擦出血疼的发胀，然而他不怕，一点都不怕痛。

偶尔抬头望过熟悉的天空，蓝湛会情不自禁地哼唱起小曲，好像自己就抱着忘机琴，在弹奏一般。

随着肚子一天天变大，蓝湛身子也愈发酥软，温若寒总是调侃他连骨头都化成一滩水。只不过，虽是行动不便，蓝湛还是坚持外出呼吸新鲜空气。话说起来，白日里温若寒不在时，温晁总会摸到蓝湛住的地方，欺软怕硬的温小公子哪里会放过怀胎八月并无甚反抗能力的蓝湛。远远地望见假山后似在沉思的蓝湛，温晁二话不说大步跨上前，把人推倒在草坪上，阴阳怪气道：“小婊子，又碰上你了，让我猜猜父亲昨晚疼你没？”

蓝湛一声不吭地瞪着压在身上的人，咬着嘴唇闭上双目，侧过脑袋尽量避开温晁一如既往透着色欲的目光。

“看来疼的紧啊，还没给你洗干净？”温晁撩起蓝湛下摆，伸手摸了进去，掏了掏蓝湛身后早就被温若寒干的胀大的后穴，狠狠地揉了一把身下人浑圆的玉臀，嗤笑道，“这天生给人骑的小马驹，父亲抓着你真造福咱们兄弟俩。”

“弟弟，你说的就是他啊？”刚从其他仙门修行完回来的温旭，见父亲不在，习惯性地去问候小公子温晁，还纳闷弟弟这么热情，是要带自己来干嘛。

“有福同享，他后面我之前尝过了，你先来，我去喂他前面那张小嘴。”温晁走上前，褪去亵裤，把躺倒在地的蓝湛一把扶起，二话不说掐着对方双颚将阳具送入湿热的口腔，一下一下地捅入蓝湛咽喉。

含光君紧闭双眸，偶尔呜呜几声，眼角淌下的泪珠连成了线。温旭望了一眼蓝湛看着肮脏的下体，原本娇嫩透粉的羞涩蜜穴已然在一次次的摩擦后，愈发暗沉且泛着白，紧致褶皱早被撑开，尚还往外渗着掺杂精液的肠液。只有那两条藕粉色的玉腿，尚能追溯到蓝湛尚还是处子时的状态。

温旭皱了皱眉头，分开蓝湛几乎永远颤抖着的双腿，龟头抵着穴口轻而易举地挤了进去，只听得含光君浅浅地叫喊了一声，随后又“呃呃”呜咽着没了声响。蓝湛并非不想挣扎，他早已对陷入泥沼，被三番五次玩弄的身子失去了反抗的气力，最后结果都是一样的，又何苦再因自己无力的抗拒，让对方抓住把柄，愈发放肆地施虐？

感受到下半身被入侵的阳具插弄的愈发疼痛，又有一双手覆盖上鼓起的小腹，蓝湛薄唇又恰是被温晁故意用龙根狠狠摩擦，绞得心脏处痛的厉害。他乏力地睁开双眸，复又闭上，脑海里是堆成尸堆的温家人，他会用仙剑避尘，将那些曾经强暴过自己的人，全部千刀万剐，直叫他们碎尸万段。

琉璃色的眸子，逐渐被猩红之色覆盖。尚怀有身孕的蓝湛，却被温晁兄弟俩当稀奇宝物一样玩弄着，轮番开拓着对方身后蜜穴，乐此不疲。

“温狗。。。”待意识到侵犯自己的二人大笑着扬长而去后，蓝湛撑着草坪，勉强站起身来。他后背靠在假山上，不断喘着粗气，口腔里那股尿骚味薰的他先是咳嗽一声，随后竟是将晨时所食用的膳食尽数呕吐出来，胃酸倒流。

身子后面塞胀不已，似有温热液体淌出，蓝湛嫌恶地摸了一把臀间，是浓稠的血液。他堪堪稳住步伐，又分明跌跌撞撞地摔入不远处温泉中，霎时溅起了层层水花。

小腹处传来一阵剧痛，蓝湛忍着泪，一点点地把身后浊液抠出，耐心地将后庭清洗干净。嘴里咬着发丝，蓝湛双目瞪的愈发渗人，也不知过了多久，他才撑着岸边岩石，动作极缓地走了出来，拾起不远处地面上的衣袍，也不管染着尘土，直接披在了身上。

耳畔似回荡着什么声音，仿若儿时长辈们关照的：“阿湛，这样干干净净的，才最符合你。”

“阿湛，吃完枇杷后不用把嘴巴擦这么干净啦。”又是一声熟悉的招呼声，是兄长泽芜君。

“蓝湛蓝湛，你敢说以前没看过这图册吗，装什么羞啊！”似有少年调皮地围在自己身边，笑得爽朗。


End file.
